Adara Mist
by Written-Ideas
Summary: A girl meets Nico di Angelo and could finally discover her true destiny. Hope you like it! Err, i'm not good in summaries. ENJOY! Review, please!By the way, it's basically everything for the genres. On HIATUS to a Newer Version!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians…**

**Chapter 1**

School is boring. I can't really concentrate… It's a good thing I'm smart. Hey! I'm not bragging! Ok… maybe I am…. I have to say… I'm too prideful. Anyway, today's a Monday… Yes, everyone's horror! And guess what?! There's PE!! I'll be de-

" Class, there will be no PE lessons today. We have a new student today." My most favourite teacher said. Her name is Miss Lee. She's Asian and she has to be the most beautiful person! Her black hair is so silky and her black eyes look like they know something but wouldn't tell you.

Wait a minute… no PE?! I couldn't stop myself and I jumped up from my sit, pump my fist in the air and shouted,

" Yes!!! No PE!!! This has got to be the best day of my life!!" Everyone in class started laughing. I blushed but I still smiled at everyone except for one girl.

" Good for you, Mist. You won't get your head hit by a ball today." She sneered at me. This lovely, big-boned girl is Lara. She has dark blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She's quite pretty if it weren't for the scowl and all that.

" Now, now, class. We should welcome our new student. Come in, Mr. di Angelo." Everyone turned their heads at the new kid. He has silky black hair and olive skin. His eyes are black.

" Now, class, give him a warm welcome. Why don't you introduce yourself, Nico?"

" My name is Nico di Angelo." He said before looking expectantly at Miss Lee.

" Alright, um, you may sit next to…. no wait, you may sit in front on Miss Adara Mist. Raise your hand, Dara." That's my nickname. Well, I did as teacher asked. As he went over to his new seat, I looked at his appearances.

He looks popular. But not that nice looking. He has a bad boy aura around him. I wonder…he would be popular amongst the girls in no time. Even I think he's cute. Oh wait a minute! What did I just thought?

" Can you stop staring at me?"

" Huh?" I looked and saw Nico looking at me. I blushed. " Sorry. I'll stop."

That stupid boy! He made me look stupid! He's evil! Ok…. I think I'm going too far now…

After school,

Everything in school flies by too fast… Sigh…

I wonder… how many girls have crushes on him now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico's P.O.V

Stupid father of mine! Sending me to a mortal school like that! I heard some weird rumbling. I better cool down the thoughts. Father will be angry. But how could he just send me here.

He wants me to prove myself. By staying here for a year without making any trouble. This is going to be difficult. I wish Bianca was here… I forgave Percy last year. The Labyrinth. That place was really dangerous.

I wonder how long I can stay in this school. Let me think what happened today.

(Flashback)

I walked into class and saw everyone looking up at me, expectantly. They wanted to test me. To see how is my reaction. I caught some of them staring at me especially that Mist girl. Ironic of her to be called that. It's not like she could see through it.

But she does look pretty compared to the other girls in that Sunny Academy School. That's the name of the school. Weird, isn't it? Anyway, back to the girl. Adara Mist. She has red hair that is shoulder length.

No fringe, well her fringe is as long as her hair. Slightly wavy. Her eyes are misty green. If you can understand what I mean. She's too weird for my liking. But there's something about her… She seems… different.

The whole went by so fast. It was strange. The girls paid attention to me…The guys look like they wished to kill me. Sigh… what have I gotten myself into? Father, I hope you're happy down there with my misery!

(End Flashback.)

I was never good with crowds. I'm a loner. Well, now I am… My fatal flaw…It's too dangerous to be around others.

I best get to making dinner. Instant noodles. Can I die from eating this every day? I wonder… I don't know how to cook after all.

Later that night,

A doorbell rang. I got up from my couch and answered the door. To my surprise, I saw Adara. She seemed to have a cheerful and happy aura about her.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Err… sorry to bug you and all but you left this at school." Her innocent eyes looked into mine. I looked down at the dagger. It should be disguise as a pen. A gift from Daedalus.

" Why did you bring a dagger to school, Nico?" I stared at her, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!! ( I would want to though...) And thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Adara's P.O.V

I was about to go home when I noticed something shiny in Nico's drawer. I slid my hand into it and took out the shiny thing. But it's not just a shiny thing. It's a dangerous thing too. It's a dagger.

But this dagger looks familiar. I took it and placed it into my bag. I hurried to the school library. I'm sure I saw this in Greek myths.

I opened every book I could find. Where is that book?! Come on! Where is it!?

I spot a golden book and rushed to it. I quickly flipped through the page and found it.

This dagger is sacred to Daedalus as it is one of his first weapons. One of the first weapons he made while he was in the Labyrinth. Legend says it that it looks like an ordinary pen to humans.

This dagger is perfect for weak and fast users. It isn't proven to be real or fake.

Well, one thing's for sure. It's real. I stared at the dagger.

I've decided. Time to pay Nico a little visit and I'm not leaving there until I get my answers…

Wait a minute! Where's his house? I bet everyone must think I'm dumb now… Well, I'm not! I know JUST what to do!

" Oh, Miss Lee!!" I ran to catch up with her.

" What is it, Dara?"

" Do you think you can tell me where Nico lives?"

" Oh, sure. Wait, what do you need for?"

" To um…" I haven't thought of this! " Err… to give him back this!" I took out the dagger.

" His… pen? That's kind of you, Dara. Go on. The address is 24th May Street."

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Miss Lee!!"

" Of course. Please be careful now."

" I will!!" I shouted back, too happy to care. But something made me turn back.

" I'm serious, Dara…. Be really careful." Miss Lee said in an eerie tone. I turned back to see no one. A chill went through my body. What does she mean? I must be imagining things.

Come on, Dara. There's nothing to be afraid of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico's P.O.V

" I…" For once, I've lost words. What should I say to her?

" There's nothing to be afraid of, Nico. I'll believe you." She said it in an honest tone. Then she smiled. " You should let me in. It's not polite to let a girl stay outside in the rain." She said jokingly. I blushed. I didn't notice the rain.

I opened the door, wider.

" Go on.."

" Thank you." I saw her stare at my 'house'. It's a simple two bedrooms, one toilet and a storeroom house. Not a home to me. There's a difference. Home is somewhere you feel safe. This… isn't. She grinned.

" So, any explanation?" I looked down….

" It's just a pen. You must be blind." She scowled at me before smiling again. What is wrong with her?

" Yes, a pen that is a hidden dagger that match the exact description from a Greek mythology book in our school library." She said it all in one breath. I would have been amazed if it weren't for the fact I couldn't catch what she said. Yes, being ADHD and dyslexia has some bad points.

It took me awhile to process what she said.

" How about… I can't tell you now? Maybe another time? When I can trust you?" She grinned.

" This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Nico di Angelo. Trust me on this one."

I smirked. I couldn't help myself. She's amusing. For a mortal. For a mortal that can see through the mist.

Where are the satyrs when you need them?

" Well, I trust you know your way out?" She grinned once more before leaving.

" Of course! I'll see you tomorrow in school, Nico."

" Have it your way, Mist."

" Most definitely. Let the fun begin. Oh and Nico, next time, I'll help make dinner." I nearly blushed. Emphasise on the nearly. She saw my burnt noodles… Sigh, I can't even make instant noodles.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!! ( I would want to though...) And thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks PowerofWords12 for correcting my mistake with the word err.... object was it? Thanks tridentbonez313!! Enjoy and please review. I really want to know my mistakes. I apologise for any OOC-ness.

**Chapter 3.**

Adara's P.O.V

I crept slowly as not to make a sound… It's really dangerous to make a sound now… Slowly… come on… almost there… Just a bit more…

" Boo!" I shouted.

" What is it, Mist? Trying to scare me?"

" Oh come on, Nico! Stop being an arrogant brat!"

A few days has passed since that day. I still haven't given up! Score one point for me! Tomorrow's a Saturday though… I can't disturb him on the weekends. I grimaced. I think I grew attached to him.

" Do you really think that's a sneak attack? I really need to teach you." He said with a smirk.

I scowled at him.

" Alright, then. You stay here! I'm going to hang out with my FRIENDS!" I stomped away. He looked shock. Good for him!

" Hi guys. How's it been?" I asked. They looked surprise to see me.

" What are you doing here? Aren't you hanging out with your boyfriend?" Mindy asked. Mindy is one of my best friends. She's fun, outgoing and a social butterfly. A lot of guys have a crush on her because she's talented in sports and she's really pretty. A tomboyish hair cut.

She has a short dark brown hair with black eyes that can intimidate anyone. But, instead of intimidating, she attracted a lot of guys.

" Oh! They must be having a lover's spat!!" May shouted. Everyone turned in our direction and started listening. Count May to start the biggest gossip. She's on the school newspaper team.

That and with her golden like blonde hair that reaches behind her back and a fringe that is just above her eyebrows. Her cerulean blue eyes that is almost always watery. She could get any guy to like her. She's our gossip source and gossip starter.

I blushed.

" We aren't together, May." I said.

" Oh come on, you expect us to believe that?" Mindy asked. Now that I think about it, I think Mindy likes Nico…

" Mindy, calm down." Chided Cameron. She's the mother in our group. The mature and responsible one ,whom we love to copy our notes from. She's got her fair share of people liking her. She's poised, calm and gentle too. She's also really smart!

Cameron has orange hair that is as long as May but she ties it in a bun. She has green eyes that are lighter than mine though.

" Yes, mother." Mindy and I said, jokingly. The one thing about us is we never fought for too long. Oh right, you must be wondering about my role in the group! Well, I guess I'm the childish, immature, fun one that is easy to be with but guys don't have crushes on me.

I'm also the one who has a witty remark for every bully. So, I guess I'm the… bully repellent?

" Well, we better get to class. Miss Lee is going to be teaching us something important from what I hear." May said.

" It's Greek mythology, my dear." Cameron said with a charming smile. She's always amused at our forgetfulness. But hey, no one's perfect!

My favourite subject is Greek Mythology. Don't ask me why but for some reason. I'm really good at it. Prepare to be amaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico's P.O.V

Wow, I think I really made her mad. I went after her by blending in the shadows. I was going to scare her for fun when I heard what that blonde girl said. A lover's spat?! I remembered blushing. That girl…! Wait, Greek mythology? That'll be easy for me.

In class,

" Class, today we will be talking about Hades, God of the Underworld. Can anyone tell me about Lord Hades?"

No one raised their hands except… Mist.

" Yes, Dara?" Dara grinned.

" Well, Lord Hades is, from some myths, forced to take the Underworld after the Gods won the Titans. Both Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus took a draw and they each got the Sky and Sea respectively. The only remaining place is the Underworld in which he took. I wonder if he feels underappreciated…"

Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth.

" Wouldn't you feel underappreciated if you had to take a place you do not like and was not appreciated for what you do? Some people have to die. Imagine the world without death."

" Oh, are we having a debate or an agreement?" Miss Lee asked, her eyes flashing. She seems familiar to me…

" I would say an agreement, Miss Lee. Both Nico and I feel that Hades is not appreciated. If people doesn't die… they will forever feel suffering. You got into an accident and the pain is.. well painful" Some of the classmates chuckled at this. " You're supposed to die but couldn't. So, you will forever feel the pain."

" You two have got to be the most wisest of your age, Dara, Nico. I trust that whatever you do, your heart will be in it. Yes, follow your heart and you shall find truth. I've never met kids that appreciate death and Lord Hades."

" Well, Miss Lee, everything has a meaning. We can't just think from one side. We mustn't just believe that everything is your way." Mist said. She's more than what I thought she is.

" Anything to add, Nico?" I shook my head. " How about you, class?"

" Yeah, me. Then, why did Hades kidnapped Persephone?" I felt a rumble in the ground. He shouldn't have angered father. I look at the boy. I think his name is Kenneth Maxwell. Short boyish cut for a hair. His hair is brownish and he has grey eyes.

I looked at Dara and noticed her blush… She likes that Maxwell guy. I felt a twinge of jealousy in me.

" Good question, Maxwell. Tell me, what will you do if you are stuck in the Underworld, all alone with no woman to love you? He kidnapped her, true. But he didn't force her to eat those pomegranates. Did he really trick her into eating it? No, I don't think so. She ate it at her own will. She might not know the consequences but she ate it. So, it's nobody's fault."

" Wow, that's deep, man." That Maxwell boy said to me. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

" I have to agree. I like this compassionate side of yours, Nico." Mist said with a look of admiration on her face.

" Very well done, Nico. Class dismiss." She said just as the bell rang. " Dara, a job well done as always. I'll see you later, alright, Dara?" Mist nodded and left with her group. Before she left, she flashed her infamous grins at me. " Nico, may I talk to you?"

I nodded. " Who are you, exactly? I feel something strange about you."

" Can you guess who I am yet?"

" I feel…. Magic… Hecate! The Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic!"

" Yes, you're right. Good job, son of Hades. I was on orders to recruit you into our group."

" I won't join. I will never abandon my friends."

" Don't be so sure. You're too honest, boy. But, I've observe you and the Miss Dara. I've came to tell you that you should not join." I felt shock.

" W-what?"

" Do not join…" She said slowly for me. I glared at her.

" I understand that!"

" Don't snap at me, boy. You were the one who said w-what. Besides, I was just having a bit of fun. Anyway, I think you better watch that Mist girl. She's more than what meets the eye."

" What do you mean?"

" You'll see, boy. Oh, send my regards to your father, will you?"

Great, my life keeps getting better and better.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!! ( I would want to though...) And thanks for the reviews! And for the favs and the alerts! Enjoy!!! Review please!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Adara's P.O.V

Wow, Nico was amazing in there.

" Guys, I'm gonna wait here for Miss Lee."

" Are you sure you're not waiting for Nico?"

" Obviously not!" May giggled before leaving with the others.

" You did good just now." A voice said and I turned around. I nearly jumped in joy. It's Kenneth Maxwell.

" Oh. H-hi. Thanks."

" See you around, Adara."

" Y-yeah! See ya!"

" That boy is nothing but trouble." I jumped in surprise.

" Oh, Miss Lee! I didn't see you there."

" Yes, well. It seems like magic! Dara, I'm here to tell you not to trust that boy. Oh, and there's more to life than what you think. You'll see… One more thing, be careful. You're now a part of something… different. Good bye, Miss Mist." Then she walked away.

I wonder what's up with her. Don't trust Kenneth? Why? More to life? Hmm… I wonder…

" Hey." I jumped again. I turned around to see Nico trying hard not to chuckle. I sigh.

" Let it out. It might do you good." He chuckled. He looks cute.

" Ok, serious business. I believe I said I will tell you about my secret. Today, you prove to me something and someone convinced me into telling you. So, meet me tomorrow. For lunch at my house." He said before leaving.

" Hey, I never said yes!!" I smiled. It's good to have Nico back. Wait a minute, I haven't forgiven him!

The next day, I went over to his house. Strangely enough, I felt conscious about how I look. I called May to ask some advice. I ended up wearing jeans and a simple shirt.

" Hey." A voice said. Again, I jumped.

" Can you please stop that, Nico?"

" Maybe. Come on, let's go. I know the perfect place to discuss."

" Alright." We both walked to a restaurant. But not just any restaurant it's THE most romantic restaurant and most expensive. I stared at him, shocked.

" Table for two, please."

" Alright, this way sir."

" Come on, Mist. Let's go." We both went in. I'm still shock. I opened the menu and found the cheapest thing. Spaghetti Bolognese and ordered it. Nico ordered a grilled chicken or something like that.

" Alright, first let me tell you, you're right. I do have a secret." He moved in closer. " The Greek Gods and Goddesses exist." He looked like he waited for me to freak out. I look into his eye and found sincerity. He's truthful…

" I believe you."

" I know I might not have- wait what? You believe _me_?"

" Yes. I told you from before that I'll believe you. Besides, I found the dagger, didn't I? Everything happens for a reason. Oh and Nico, could you back away… With you so close to me makes me feel weird." He immediately backed away and blushed.

" Sorry." He mumbled.

The whole meal was quiet. After the meal, we left. Oh, he paid, by the way. Rich dude!

We went to the park. I couldn't take it anymore. I need more explanation.

" So… how come you know they're real."

" Well, there's this camp for Half-Bloods. Half god, half human."

" I see. Who's your parent?"

" W-what?" He asked.

" Who's your parent?" He seemed reluctant to say.

" Hades, God of the Underworld."

"I see. So, does that mean you can summon the dead to fight for you?" He nodded. " That's so cool, Nico!! You have got to be the coolest person I've ever met!" I hugged him.

He seemed shock. Then he looked fearful.

" What is it, Nico?" I turned around to see a hellhound. I've read about them. Wait, a hellhound?! I got up and looked at Nico.

" Get behind me!" I looked at him, concerned but followed his orders nonetheless. He summoned the dead. " Rise. Fight that hellhound." Three zombies or whatever they're called got up from the ground and attacked the hellhound.

Another hellhound appeared from Nico's right.

" Nico!! Your right! The pen, take it out!" He quickly took out the pen and it changed into a dagger. He stabbed the hellhound. He turned around to me.

" Thanks. Hey behind you!" He did a spin and stabbed the hellhound behind me. I grimaced. I nearly got chop into hellhound chow.

" Nico! Watch out!" I said a second too late. The hellhound pushed Nico on the floor, pinning him to the ground. Then, another hellhound appeared in front of me. Going nearer and nearer to me. I froze. What should I do?! I should move, right? Why can't I move?!

Come on, move!! Body, move! Nico stabbed the hellhound and got up. He tossed the dagger to me. I don't know how but I caught it. But my other body parts still doesn't want to move.

I took the dagger and stab my leg. The pain overwhelmed me. I winced. Now, I can move. The hellhound pounced onto me. I held out my hand and hoped for the best.

I stabbed the hellhound. Nico moved the hellhound and all of the hellhounds disappeared.

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico's P.O.V

I had felt frightened to tell her about the life I have. About Hades being my father. Now, I knew I shouldn't have. I stared at the frightened girl, still cowering in fear and hugging me. Her tears still flowing down.

Who could control them? Wait….. I know who! Kronos!! That scum! I shouldn't be angry now. I told myself as I look down at the girl. Adara. Bianca told me that if a girl is crying, I should be gentle. I did carry her all the way from the park to my house. I remember the fear when I thought she nearly died. I shouldn't have told her.

" I'm sorry." A ghost of a voice said.

" What? Why are you sorry, Adara?"

" I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was weak. I couldn't even move. I think my leg might be infected." I would have hit my forehead if I could. I forgot about her stab wound.

I was about to move away when the arms around me tightened.

" I need to treat your wound, Adara."

" I'm such a burden… so useless…" She mumbled to herself. That's it!

" Look! Adara, you're not useless! You've never faced this situation before. What you did was better than what I would have done! Stop it! It is my fault! I shouldn't have told you!"

" No! It's my fault! I made you open your mouth! I thought I could take it!"

" Yeah, well! I could have fought better! Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

" No! If I were strong enough to protect myself, I wouldn't get hurt!" Then she started laughing. Her laughter is contagious and I laughed as well. After a good 3 minutes, we stopped.

"Why were we laughing?" I asked.

" I don't know. Well, we better fix this wound. " After 25 minutes spent on the wound, we both sat down and stare at each other.

" So… what now?" I asked.

" Nico! I want you to teach me how to fight!"

" Wait, what?"

" Teach me how to fight. We've both brought it upon ourselves. So, by learning how to fight, I can defend myself."

" Alright. I agree on one condition. You cannot work yourself too hard."

" I agree on that one completely. Hey, what happened to those hellhounds? And I thought only Gods could control them."

" Monster do not die entirely. They will be reincarnated again and again. They did not do this. Another God with powers did."

" Another god!! A Titan! Am I right?"

" Hey, you're good. How did you know all this?"

" For some reason, I'm good in Greek Mythology. Well, anyway, tell me about your family." I hesitated.

" I don't know about my mother. All I know is I was stuck in this place that didn't make me age for a long time."

" Oh, that's sad. You really want to find out about her. I'll help you. If you need my help, just call me." I blushed. " What? What is it?"

" I don't have a phone."

" Oh… I see."

" Hey, you want to see something?"

" Err, sure?" I went in and took out the Stygian iron sword. I brought it to her.

" Wow…. It's really pretty. What's it made of?"

"It's made of iron from the River Styx. It's called the Stygian iron sword. I think it's only useable by a child of Hades."

" That's original. The name, I mean. So… do you really think you can teach me?"

" It depends on you, really."

" Well, I'll be leaving now. See you." She left and I sat down to think about today. It is rather eventful…. Too eventful… I told someone about the Gods, then, we got attacked, soon after, she cried. This is too weird.

I wonder what other adventures awaits us…


	5. Chapter 5

Please review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!! ( I would want to though...) And thanks for the reviews! And for the favs and the alerts! Enjoy!!! Review please!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Adara's P.O.V

Monday.. As history said it, from many years before, Monday is the worse! If you can guess why, congrats! You guessed homework? Maybe. You guessed boy trouble? Unlikely. You guessed exam or test? It's likely.

You guessed being the front page new for the newspaper? Bingo!!! Guess what is the front page news? A picture of Nico and myself at that fancy restaurant. Guess who did it. May! My best friend! Here, listen to this.

( Flashback )

" So, you just happen to be there and just happen to take pictures?!?!" I asked, furious as everyone stared.

"Yes, I did that! I know it's wrong! But I thought you were just scared to tell or show your relationship! Isn't that right?"

" No, it's not, May! That's wrong to do! I'm not even sure if my relationship with Nico is like that!" The person I said, Nico isn't even in school. I really want to punch something out now.

" Look, I'm sorry!"

" Sorry doesn't cut it, May." I glared one more time at her before leaving.

(End flashback)

I know! I was mean! But being really angry influences me a lot. Oh, but another thing that added to my depression is this.

(Flashback)

" So, that di Angelo already won you, did he?" A voice said and I jumped again. I turned to see Kenneth. The supposedly guy I had a crush on. My feelings are changing again….

" Kenneth. What are you doing here?"

" I told Nico I would fight for you… Oh yes. I will. How about we hang together on Saturday, Dara?"

" N-no, Kenneth. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned to leave but I heard him mumbling to himself.

" I found her first, Nico… Kronos wouldn't mind me having a girl." Kronos…? Isn't that the Greek Titan? I better ask Nico.

( End Flashback)

I'm heading to Nico's house now. Hopefully he isn't busy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico's P.O.V

" Father, surely you know the attacks from Kronos is becoming more dangerous. Shouldn't we help? Typhon has escaped."

" Yes, I know, Nico. But what did they ever do for me?"

He's right… what did they do for him?

" I… Hecate visited me. She said that your father wanted me to join their side. I said no and they are now sending attacks to me."

" Is that so? Then, surely a son of mine can defend himself. Prove yourself to me. Now go!"

I was thrown back into my house. Strange, was I gone for that long? It's night time now…

My fatal flaw… holding a grudge. I must be careful… especially not holding a grudge at my father…

My doorbell rang. I rushed there and opened the door.

"Nico…" Dara said before hugging me. I hesitantly hug her back.

" What is it?" Then, I saw the item she was clutching. A newspaper? The school newspaper… She stepped back and held out the newspaper.

I read the front page. Is Nico and Adara together?! Nidara ALERT everyone!! Here's the proof!!

I glared at the pictures… This is what caused Dara pain? Ok, it's about to start… the guilt.

Ok, it started. I racked my brain to think of something to say.

" Um… I'm sorry?"

" I got into a fight with May!! I told her about us going out that day! She followed us. I'm so sorry!! I shouldn't have said anything. Nico…. Where do we stand exactly?" Her innocent green eyes looked at my black ones.

" I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. I think we are friends now. Is that right?"

" Yes, I think that would be the best! Thanks a lot Nico!! Hey, I'm going to cook something for you. I wish you have some ingredients I could use." She went over to the kitchen and made something. It took about 15 minutes or so. I set up the table for two. It's the least I could do…

We sat down and ate.

" This is edible." I 'complimented' her.

" Thank you."

" Aren't your parents worried about you?"

" Well, they are. Depends on their mode. If it's parents mode, they'll be the nicest parents ever. But if it's working mode, they become stoic and business-like."

" Right… great parents, Dara… What, how did you get these ingredients anyway?"

" How? I thought your fridge was full with ingredients. It's a magical fridge?"

" Maybe…"

" Now I remember! Kenneth told me something… I mean he mumbled something to himself. He said that Kronos wouldn't mind him having a girl. Which is me, by the way. Isn't Kronos the Greek Titan?"

I felt a twinge of jealously once more.

" Yes, Kronos is said Greek Titan. Wait…. Kenneth is a part of Kronos' army? Then… we better start training you soon, Dara."


	6. Chapter 6

Please review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!! ( I would want to though...) And thanks for the reviews! And for the favs and the alerts! Enjoy!!! Review please!! I would love to say thank you for the critictism. But, I would like to say that I have a plan behind it all. Read my profile for more explanation. If possible, read my other stories too! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Adara's P.O.V

A month has passed. Yes, a month. A month of me getting better at training. I mean, better at evading being killed. Here, today is an example.

Nico struck at my left and I quickly did a spin to evade him. Damn! I nearly got hit! Nico spin to continue his strike on me. I raised my dagger at him to block. I used my leg to kick him away, I ran at him.

I quickly pushed him down and held the dagger at his throat. I grinned.

" How was I, Nico?" I said while getting off him.

" Better. Your strength still needs some working. It's a good thing you're fast and you do not trip so much anymore." I blushed. Yes, the first few lessons are balancing. I really was bad in balancing. I kept tripping. " A dagger is good for you. Sword will be too heavy for you."

" Yes well. That's good isn't it? Hey, Nico, how about we take a break and- Nico!! Look out!!" I shouted as a hellhound suddenly appeared. It pounced on Nico, well actually, it tried to pounce on Nico but thankfully he evaded the attack.

Nico got his hands full with that hellhound. I have to help him. I looked around and spot another hellhound, ready to attack Nico. I froze. Not again! Come on! I can do it! I know I can!

I felt my body slowly returning to my control. Without a second thought, I charge at the hellhound.

" Come on, I wish I'm good enough!" I shouted before hitting the hellhound. It didn't notice me and perish it did.

" Dara! Behind you!" Nico shouted at me just as I was about to do my victory dance. I did a spin kick before throwing the dagger at the hellhound. I turned to see Nico killing a hellhound.

I grinned at him. I ran up to him and hug him.

" I can kick hellhound ass now!" Nico smirked.

" Yes, you can. But a little earlier would have been better."

I pouted before scowling. " Hey! It's not my fault! Oh right…. Have you studied for the exams? It's tomorrow."

Now, I saw a look of panic on his face. I grinned in triumph.

" No. But I'll do fine."

" Really now? We'll see."

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

She's right… we'll see. We'll see how many red I'll get this time. Maybe next time, I should be a child of Athena. Better results… maybe. At least I'll score for mythology.

The next day,

" How was maths?" Dara asked me with a grin.

" It was ok." You would think I was joking but it was ok. I could answer more than half the questions! See how good that is!

Then I heard a frustrated scream. Everyone turned to that direction. It's that May girl. The ex-best friend of Dara.

" Look, I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry, ok?! Happy now!? I'm sorry! My personality is like that! But, I'll change! I will change! So, stop pretending like I don't exist, Dara!" Dara looked at her and grinned.

" I've forgiven you long ago. I was just waiting for you to apologise and realise your mistake." Dara went over to May and hugged her.

If she was a half-blood, she would probably be in the Athena Cabin. She could see through the mist. She's smart too… I've been thinking about getting a satyr here to see if she is a half-blood…. But… why am I hesitating?

" You mean all I had to do was apologise? Why didn't you tell me earlier, guys?!" May turned to Cameron and Mindy, who both smiled sheepishly.

" My dear, you had to learn for yourself." Cameron said, sweetly.

" I agree with her, May." Mindy grinned.

" Oh, all three of you are so dead!" May shouted.

" Guys, we should run now. I'll see you later, Nico!" The three best friends ran off with the other best friend chasing them. I smiled. Yes, friendship is a strong thing.

A few days later, the results came out and I was thanking the gods profusely. I didn't get last! I got 16 in class. Pretty good, right? But the thing that shocked me would be Dara and her results. She is 3rd in class while the highest is her friend Cameron.

" How did you-?" I asked, still surprised.

" I'll tell you later."

At the park,

" So, how did you?" I questioned her again.

" Well, I remember when I failed an exam when I was 5 years old. I prayed and wished that I was smarter. So, voila! I became smart enough to get high marks without studying. I can't study though… Something about ADHD and dyslexia."

" Wait, what? ADHD and dyslexia? That is common for half-bloods… You might be a half-blood." I could see the shock in her face.

" Is that so? Well then, you wouldn't mind me taking her, do you?" A voice said. I turned to see Kenneth and quite a lot of hellhounds. Oh, don't forget the two dracaena. Those stupid snake women! I looked at Dara and we came into one mutual agreement. " Run!"


	7. Chapter 7

Please review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!! ( I would want to though...) And thanks for the reviews! And for the favs and the alerts! Enjoy!!! Review please!! I would love to say thank you for the critictism. But, I would like to say that I have a plan behind it all. Read my profile for more explanation. If possible, read my other stories too! Enjoy! This is the last chapter for part 1!

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I, uh, would like to say I'm trying to get a beta reader but... there are a few things considered. I know a lot of you don't like my character or my story. Usually, I wouldn't do this and I would call this rude but if you don't like the story or the character, why are you reading it? I would love to stop the story but I have other people who actually like the story and I am going to continue posting for them because I don't want to disappoint them. I'm sorry if you really wanted me to stop it but I need to finish this. Perhaps I would stop writing in total. It just depends on how many people like my stories. I actually have alerts and favs for this and I'm going to do it for them. **

**Thank you for the heads up on how my story needs work: **

**PowerofWords12**

**TheOnlyWeirdo**

**wowzerss**

**Musafreen **

**I mean no insult, only my gratitude in taking your time to tell me how to fix my story.**

**Thanks to:**

**tridentbonez313**

**StarDust2345**

**woohoo55**

**For reviewing and brightening up my day with your words.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Adara's P.O.V

This is really frightening. Being chased by hellhounds and snake women.

" Dara! I don't think we can outrun them! We should just fight them!"

" Fight against an army?! Are you crazy!!? We'll lose!"

" It's worth a try! We'll never outrun them!"

" Hold on! Let's think logically first!"

" Hey, if this is our last moment, I want to tell you that I forgot to tell you about Miss Lee being Hecate!"

" What?! And you choose now to tell me?!"

" Yea-!" I turned around to see that a hellhound pounced on him. I took out my pen, click it open and threw it at the hellhound, hoping to get its attention. And get its attention, I did.

"Nico! Behind you!" I shouted at him while fending off some hellhounds. They are really huge! I don't know how I killed the others before! In overall, we're doomed!

The hellhound pounced on me and would've killed me.

"Stop! She cannot die! Kill the boy!" A voice stopped the hellhound. I saw Kenneth there, looking superior. I would give anything to punch his pretty boy face out! I smirked… He likes me right? This plan should work.

I got up and strutted over to Kenneth.

" Do you really think you should kill ghost boy? I think it's best if you just let him live. Let him serve Lord Kronos."

" Yes, that would benefit us. Alright, don't kill the boy. Now come, Dara-" I stabbed him on his arms. He pushed me back, rage in his eyes. Then, he smirked.

" You really like him, do you? Hold her! I'll kill Nico myself." I glared at him and struggled. They need Nico for that big war against Kronos. I have to do something.

" Stop it! Don't got near him!" I think quickly. I did a back kick with all my strength and that confused the hellhounds for awhile. It gave me enough time to rush to Nico. I was so close when I was held back by those snake women. That's it, I officially hate snakes!

" Nice try, Dara. Now watch Nico die." My brain processed at fast as possible.

" I wish all of this never happened!" I shouted and the next thing I knew was blank.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I Do not Own Percy Jackson! Please read and review, I suppose. **

**A/N 2: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

**

* * *

**

Part II Chapter 1

Nico's P.O.V

Ugh… my head hurts. Why am I in the Underworld? Am I dead too? Wait, what happened?!

" Dara!"

" Nico, you've nearly died when that girl saved you. Do you really think she survived that blast?" I turned to see Father.

" Father, what do you mean? What happened?"

" You didn't prove yourself at all. You couldn't finish school… Now you must train down here in the Underworld."

A few months later,

" I was sorry to hear about Beckendorf." Truthfully, I am sorry. I lost a close friend and a sister. I know what it's like. No, I didn't lose a close friend… I found out she was still alive. She was in a coma….. after that blast…

" How did you-" Percy said. Percy Jackson is the son of one of the Big Three, Poseidon.

"I talked to his ghost."

"Oh… right. Did he say anything?"

"He doesn't blame you. He figured you'll be beating yourself up, and he said you shouldn't."

" Is he going to try for rebirth?"

I shook my head. " He's staying in Elysium. Said he's waiting for someone. Not sure what he meant but he seems ok with death." We talked a bit more until we had an interruption.

" Hey, Percy! We're supposed to have a rematch today!" A girl asked. But not just any girl…

" Dara?" The name slipped out before I could stop it.

" Oh, hi. I'm Adara from unclaimed Cabin." She laughed. " Well, there's no such cabin. I'm in the Hermes Cabin. Percy, are you going somewhere with…." She looked expectantly at me.

" Nico. Nico di Angelo." She doesn't remember me?

" Right. Nico. Percy? Are you going somewhere with Nico?"

" Err… yeah. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

" No worries. I'll keep it a secret. See you later, Percy. Nice meeting you, Nico!" She ran off.

" You know her?" Percy asked me.

" Yes.. I met her a few months back but she lost her memories. Lets go."

* * *

Adara's P.O.V

He is vaguely familiar… I see him in my dreams. I stared at Camp Half Blood. It's such a nice place.

" No, the chariot belongs to my cabin!"

Ok, maybe it's not so nice. I remember my first day here. In fact, the whole adventure that leads to this…

( Flashback)

" What the…? Where am I?"

" Dara!! You're awake!! Mindy, May, call the doctor!"

" Nico…."

" No, it's me, Cameron. Who's Nico, Dara?"

" Nico… I don't know… Is there a Nico in school?" I questioned.

" No…" She seemed tired.

" Miss Mist! You're awake! Thank god!"

" Where's my.. Where's my parents?"

They all looked at each other uneasily.

" They…. Died, Dara… on a plane crash. You were in a car accident after you got out from school. They wanted to rush home but that flight… there was a heavy storm." Cameron answered…

It took two weeks for me to heal. But I still felt something is amiss. I kept dreaming about a boy. There's more than one event…..

I remembered something about a Camp Half-Blood. I felt this urge to go there and so, I did.

I packed my stuff, wrote letters to my best friends and with all my credit cards, I left.

" You want to get to Camp Half-Blood?" A voice said and I jumped. I turned around to see a woman with a shoulder length, silver hair which is braided and dazzling green eyes. It looks just like… my eyes… She's so beautiful… I wish I could be like that…

" Err… yes…"

" Very well then. Get into this cab and give them the money when they stopped. Just do it."

I did as she asked. I travelled there but before I could reach, I saw some…… monsters… I crept there slowly, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. I was so close when they noticed me. I quickly ran into Camp.

Come on! Just a bit more. The monster nearly bit me as I slid inside the camp.

I got up and came face to face with a blonde hair girl wearing a camp shirt. Her eyes were grey. They look so intense… They're like judging me.

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She said and then, I fainted from exhaustion.

The next thing I knew is that I was on a bed.

" She's coming to. She sat the Gray Sisters Taxi. It's no wonder she's exhausted."

I opened my eyes.

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The girl was the same girl I saw before.

" Thanks, I guess. And you are?"

" Annabeth Chase." She is deducting my reaction, isn't she?

" Adara Mist. It's a pleasure, I suppose?"

" Yes. You're lucky to have reached here alive without a satyr accompanying you. You got my respect."

" That's good. Hey, Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

" You're already asking me something but sure." She's really smart too.

" Can you be my friend and vice versa?" She seemed surprised.

" That's ok, I guess. But with everything that's going on in the camp…. You better go train since you're all better. You're staying in the Hermes Cabin. That's Cabin Eleven. You won't miss it."

" Alright. Thanks, bye."

I left and went searching for Cabin Eleven. I saw a girl, scratch that, I saw a very pretty girl walking hand in hand with a big sized guy. I decided to ask them.

" Um, hi. Could you tell me where Cabin Eleven is?"

" Oh, a new camper? That's so great! We haven't had one in so long! Isn't that right, Charles?" The girl seemed really happy.

" We should really introduce ourselves and let her be on her way."

" Oh right. I'm Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite." That would explain her beauty.

" And I'm Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus. Cabin Eleven is over there. I would watch my things if I were you."

" Watch my things..? Err, thanks, I'll see you around!" I shouted at them. Hermes is the god that would mean….. stealing!

" Hi there! Are you unclaimed or a Hermes?" I jumped.

" Oh, hi. I'm unclaimed."

" That's a pity, she's quite a looker, isn't she, Connor?"

" That, I would agree with you, Travis." I blushed.

" We're Connor-"

"and Travis-"

"Stoll. Sons of Hermes, at your service!" I grinned.

" Well, I'm Adara Mist! Pleasure to meet some friendly and…" I took back the 20 they tried to take. " stealing people!" They both grinned at each other.

" She's fun! We'll have a great time. Come on, we'll show you your room." Travis or is it Connor, said.

" Thanks." In a few hours.

" It's time for some sword fighting with the Ares Cabin." One of the Stoll brothers said. The other one groaned.

" I hate it when we're paired with them. They love beating people up."

" What's so bad with that?" I questioned with a grin. For some reason, I know how to fight with one… or was it a dagger?

" You'll see." We all walked to the arena. For some reason, I ended up facing Clarisse.

" A new camper. Undetermined?"

" Yup! Got a problem with that?"

" No problem at all, punk." She charged at me with her… spear? I thought it's a sword fight. If that's so, I'm changing this heavy thing for a dagger. I threw the sword and charged.

Our metals clashed and we both jumped away. Every time she hit, I blocked. I deducted the way she fights, she loves to charge forward and get down in the mess. I grinned. She probably thinks I'm a coward.

Our metals clashed again but this time, I let go before the time we always did. Then, I did a spin kicked her. She quickly blocked that side, I smirked. I spin behind her the other side and held the dagger to her neck.

" Dead." I said with a peace sign.

" Not bad, Adara." I looked up to see Chiron and the other campers. They look in awe. I blushed.

" Thanks?" I released Clarisse. " Clarisse, charging in like that is pure stupidity. It could gotten you killed but I think if we both continue to spar each other, we could both learn a thing or two, what do you say? Call it a truce?" I held out my hand. She grabbed it.

" A temporary truce. You're pretty good. Who are you?"

" Adara Mist. Undetermined. I'll see you around, then." I walked off with a blush evident on my face.

( End Flashback)

And that's how I became good friends with Clarisse, Annabeth and Silena. You wish to know how I met Percy. Wait and see, I mean read.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I Do not Own Percy Jackson! Please read and review, I suppose. **

**A/N 2: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!! I really mean it, i need some feedback on that.**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Adara's P.O.V

The day I met Percy, it was rather strange…

(Flashback)

" Are you sure you have to go, Charles?" Silena asked with a pout. Seriously, how can anyone resist that pout?

" I have to. We will slow them down with this plan. Don't worry too much. Percy will be there and from what we hear from our lovesick Annabeth-"

" I'm not lovesick, Beckendorf." Annabeth said with a frown.

" He is actually good. I'll see you soon, I hope." And with that, Beckendorf left. For some reason, everyone except Silena calls him Beckendorf…

I put a hand on the shoulder of the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, Silena and gave her a small smile.

" He'll be fine. He is after all, really good and smart."

" I guess you're right."

" We've got lessons to attend to, Silena, Adara."

" You really should call me Dara, Annabeth." She sighed as usual before leaving.

A few days later,

Everyone crowded around while I tried to see what is happening. I saw Annabeth while I tried to squeeze to the front with Silena.

Annabeth grabbed Percy by the arm.

" Is Luke-"

" The ship blew up. He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where-" Both Silena and I made it to the front.

" Where's Charlie?" Immediately, Percy looked guilty. Chiron cleared his throat.

" Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House-"

" No," she muttered. " No. No." She started to cry. I immediately hugged her and she cried on me. Clarisse came forward and gently grabbed Silena from me.

" Come on, girl," she said. " Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Everyone started to leave except Annabeth, Chiron and myself.

" I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain." Oh yes, the infamous nickname I've heard about.

" Thanks," Percy said. " Me too." He looked normal except for his eyes… They truly reflect the sea… He looked questioningly at Annabeth and I knew he was asking about me.

" Hi. My name is Adara Mist. I'll catch you later, Annabeth. Wouldn't want to get fried for talking to your boy." I winked at Percy and Annabeth before leaving. They both blush a nice shade of pink.

I went to the Big House and guess what I found. A fighting match between Michael and Clarisse. They were still arguing about the chariot.

I glared at them before putting my arms around Silena and trying to shield her from… from pain… but, I looked into her eyes, it won't leave… No, Beckendorf was the right one for her.

The only thing I registered was Clarisse stomping out. Who should I comfort now?

" Clarisse!! Wait!" I shouted at her. Everyone seemed surprise to see me. Was I really invisible just now? Hmm…

"When were you here?" Connor asked.

" Continue your meeting. Sorry, Silena, I'm going to help Clarisse. I'll be back, my dear. And if any of you do anything to her, I will kill you." I left quickly. I spotted Clarisse.

" Clarisse! How could you just leave like that?! Silena just lost him!! How could you just?!" I screamed in frustration.

" It's not my fault those Apollo cabin wouldn't-" I cut her off.

" Not your fault!? Is it now?! All of us lost a friend! Not just you! Don't take it out like that! I respected you! This… Is this how you honor a friend? Letting all his other friends die?!" Before she could reply, I stomped off.

Before going in to the Big House, I need to let out some steam. I found the nearest wall and punched it, hard. Again and again I punched. I think that should do…. I stared at my battered hands. Annabeth is going to kill me…

As I walked in, everyone stared at me and then at my hands.

" What happened to you? Did Clarisse and you fought?" Michael asked, now feeling guilty.

" No… I did it myself."

" Well, I think that's enough for one night. You," He pointed at me. " Come with me." I followed with a sullen look. After my hand was bandaged, I went out to see the ocean. It's against camp rules but I need this.

Strange, I just lost a friend…. I should be crying… Am I heartless? Maybe…

" Hey, you're Dara, right? How are your hands?" I turned to see Percy.

" Yeah, I'm Dara. They're fine. I didn't scare you did I?" I grinned playfully but I think he noticed.

" How are you feeling? You have to stop thinking about your friends and think for yourself." I grinned as tears flowed down.

" You're one to talk, Percy Jackson. Stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault." He nodded.

" That's what everyone said but… I guess it's just how I am."

" I think you and me are going to be great friends, Percy. Well, good night. Annabeth might be jealous." I grinned at his flushed face before walking away to the cabin. I went to bed pretty quick.

_Seven half-bloods… shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. I heard a voice say. I saw a girl… strange, I feel as though she is really important. _

_The scene changed and I saw a boy. He has a short brown hair with grey eyes. I feel as though I should know him._

_" Is everything ready, Lord Kronos?"_

_" Of course, Kenneth Maxwell. Luke will be so happy when Olympus dies by his hands…" Then he laughed._

_The scene changed once more._

_I saw a boy with dark silky hair, pale skin and black eyes. He wore an aviator's jacket. He looked alike to the boy I saw in my previous dreams. I remembered Annabeth once told me that dreams- no correction, what I meant is, half-blood dreams always has meanings… Those three months I spent in a coma… what if?_

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

" So, how is Dara..?" I asked Percy while looking the other side to hide my emotions.

" She's fine. She's kinda cool. Everyone gets along with her but Annabeth is still suspicious about her. From what I heard, there's a spy and Dara suddenly popped up one day."

" Popped up? Nice choice of words, Percy." Dara, please be careful.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have an important announcement to make, so please pay attention. ( I think I don't have to say that, you'll have to pay attention if you want to read anyway.)**

**Anyway, here's what I gotta say,**

I will be discontinuing this story due to the other ongoing project and story 'Anything Can Happen'. Please check out my other story where I have a beta reader helping my out. ( Thanks again, Toffrox33!) My main character is not a Mary Sue (Thank gods!). I took the Mary Sue test, you see and I remember reading something along the lines of ' You love you character but you're not going easy on her' or something similar.

I will continue this story after I have finish 'Anything Can Happen'. I will continue story in another new place in fanfiction. The name will be different and the plot will be slightly different. I'm changing my style and hopefully for the better. My OC will be different as well. Thank you for reading this and I will leave this story on for those who likes the story.

Thanks for the support and cricticism. I appreciate it all.


End file.
